Breathless
by takethecurve
Summary: As silently as she could, she raised the window, praying that it didn't make a sound. She leaned out partially, the cold spring air raising goose bumps on her bare arms. He raised an eyebrow, silently requesting entrance, silently pleading for sanctuary.


**Breathless**

**Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi nor any other literary or pop culture references. **

**Hello again, my friends! This is my first attempt at a one-shot as well as an M-rated fic as well! Excitement! It's uh… rather smutty… so yeah… **

**A reminder that you can follow me on twitter at takethecurve, and allow me to repeat myself that this is a one-shot! I love reviews dearly, but please don't leave me one asking for an update.**

The gentle tap of a pale finger on the glass stirred her from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she stared into the darkness, focusing on the figure behind her sheer white drapes. As recognition flooded her mind, she threw the covers off her bed, striding over to the window to push aside the thin drapery. There he was, perched in the tree a mere arm's reach away. A crooked smirk adorned his pale face, his hair disheveled from the wind.

As silently as she could, she raised the window, praying that it didn't make a sound. She leaned out partially, the cold spring air raising goose bumps on her bare arms. He raised an eyebrow, silently requesting entrance, silently pleading for sanctuary. She stepped back, giving him space to climb inside, watching as his limbs came through the sill.

He stood up to face her, looking down at her pink-tinged cheeks. The cool air continued to gust inside, causing a chill to race down her spine as she felt the skin underneath her thin tank-top grow cold. Without a sound, he turned to lower the window, guiding it swiftly to a close.

She could feel her breathing speeding up as she became more nervous yet entranced by his arrival. He moved to stand facing her one more, closing the distance between them in seconds. His hands came to rest on her wrists, resting by her side, before they slowly caressed the skin all the way up her arm, brushing over the tops of her shoulders before rising up her neck and cupping her face.

His warm breath fell upon her face as he came down to meet her, his full lips brushing ever so lightly against her own. Gently, he kissed her, chastely at first before his warm tongue began to ask for entrance against her bottom lip. She complied, letting him explore her, as she met his fervor with her own. Her hands found their way to his hips, pulling him to her forcefully, wanting every inch between them to disappear.

As he broke their heated kiss, she stepped backwards, breathless, pulling him along with her, until the back of her legs hit the bed. With their lower bodies flush against one another, he moved to kiss her neck, licking and sucking the tender skin, careful not to leave a lasting mark. She brought her hands against his chest, grasping his pale button-down shirt before letting her fingers begin the undressing.

As the last button fell open, she pushed it off his shoulders, thankful for once that he wasn't in layers. The cotton shirt fell silently to the floor as he grasped her shoulders, spinning her around to face the bed. A light moan fell from her lips as he pushed her hair to the side, resuming worshiping her neck and shoulders as his hands slipped under the front of her thin tank-top, caressing her stomach before rising to cup the bare skin of her breasts.

Softly he let his fingers swirl around the sensitive skin that bordered her nipples before he let the pads of his thumbs brush over them. She felt his lips stretch into a smirk against the top of her shoulder as her nipples hardened to his touch. He gave them a tender pinch, causing a low moan to escape her lips before he removed his hands from underneath the light fabric. She wanted to protest until he removed his lips from her, pulling the shirt over her head.

She tried to turn back to face him, but he resisted, grabbing her hips and keeping them angled away from him as he pulled her pajama pants down to her ankles. She stepped out of them, gasping as his hands returned to explore her breasts. His fingers expertly caressed, pulled, and pinched as she struggled to keep her breathing even. Slowly, she felt one of his hands brush over her stomach, reaching down between her legs.

His long fingers brushed against her through her cotton panties, a low moan falling from his lips as he felt the already moistened fabric. As he pushed the thin layer to the side, his other hand rose from her breast to tilt her head back and to the side, letting him capture her lips as his fingers brushed lightly through her folds before settling against her swollen clit. She moaned into his kiss as his fingers swirled around her, making her feel weak in the knees.

She could feel his hardness pressing into her from behind as he moved his fingers back into her folds, caressing lightly before plunging two fingers into her wet center, curling them slightly. Slowly he withdrew them before beginning a rhythmic pattern of entry and exit. She could feel her knees buckling as pleasure coursed through her body. Just as she felt like she wouldn't be able to stand any longer, he withdrew his fingers and broke their kiss before taking a step back.

The cool night air let in by the window hit her back as they parted. She turned to face him, sitting down on the bed, beckoning him forward with a finger. He stepped back towards her, and she took in his form, her eyes grazing over every contour of his chest before coming to his belt. Reaching forward, she unbuckled it before opening the button and slowly pulling down the zipper of his pants. As she looked up into his eyes, she pushed the faded jeans along with his boxers down his hips before he stepped out of them, standing before her with no inhibitions.

Scooting back on the bed, she beckoned him forward once more with a finger. He eased forward, climbing on top of her with his legs resting between her own. Raising up, he pulled the thin cotton panties down her legs, tossing them to the side before leaning forward to capture her lips once more. Feeling his erection against her leg, she reached down between them to catch him in her small hand, brushing her thumb over the head before she began to pump it slowly.

With a breathless fervor, he broke their kiss, letting his lips take a journey down her jaw, past her neck, and down to her swollen breast. Her head fell back as her back arched off the bed, a moan falling from her lips, as he took her hardened nipple into his warm, wet mouth, sucking it hard before swirling his tongue around it. Leaning on one arm, he brought his other hand up to caress her neglected breast, pinching and pulling her nipple as he moaned against her other breast. She began increasing the tempo with which she pleasured him, but before she fell into a steady rhythm, he sat up, removing her hand completely, his eyes telling her that he had no intention of finishing so soon.

He glided backwards on the bed before lowering his upper body between her legs. She had to stifle a scream as his warm tongue danced between her folds before his lips came to surround her swollen clit, sucking it gently. As her breathing increased, he guided two fingers into her dripping center once more, pumping in and out of her as he continued to suckle on her clit. She felt her back arch once more off the bed as her whole body began to shake while he continued to pleasure her until finally she reached her peak, a cross between a scream and a moan echoing through the room.

He crawled back up her naked body, kissing her gently as she came down from her high. Before her breathing could even out, she felt him guiding his erection into her folds, a shudder coursing through her as he let it push gently against her sensitive clit. He took her lips with his, plunging his tongue in her mouth as he pushed himself inside her. She waited for a pain that would never come as he guided himself deep within her, until their bodies were flush with one another.

Slowly, he pulled out, a wave of intoxicating lust flowing through her as he thrust back inside. She kissed him with a passionate fervor as he fell into a steady rhythm, her hips rising to meet his. Her hands came to rest behind his shoulders, her nails dragging light red markings down his back as he tried to hold back the moans escaping his lips.

Sitting up abruptly, he twisted her hips so that she was partially turned sideways, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder and the other beneath him, between his legs as he continued to thrust into her, reaching deeper into her core. As he held her leg in place on his shoulder, he brought his other hand back, his thumb pressing against her clit. Waves of pleasure began coursing through her body as her second orgasm began. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her as every inch of her skin began to tingle while her walls began to clench around him. She felt herself slump a little as she came down, as his thrusts became erratic, signaling the impending closeness of his own orgasm. As her walls continued to pulse in rhythm, he stiffened, spilling inside her. He slowly moved in and out a few more times before ceasing, letting her leg fall from his shoulder as he slumped on top of her, his head resting on her ample chest.

As their breathing began to slow, a song began playing in the distance, growing louder with every second. She looked down at him, his confused green eyes meeting her before…

Clare sat straight up in the bed, drenched in sweat as her cell phone continued to play. She glanced at her clock, finding it to be just after nine o'clock. Who would call her this early on a Saturday? Breathlessly she reached over, sliding her finger over the screen to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked, steadying her voice.

"Hey, it's me. You alright? You sound of breath?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine… The phone just… startled me," she tried to explain.

"Were you still sleeping?" he asked, chuckling.

"Kind've," she admitted.

"What were you dreaming about?" he teased.

"What makes you think I was dreaming about anything?" she inquired, her brain scrambling for what to do to change the subject.

"You don't wake up from just any dream that breathless. Only the really _good_ ones," he joked. Clare could feel him smirking on the other side of the phone.

If only he knew just how _good_ it was…


End file.
